Inefable
by Neearks
Summary: Stan regresa tras un largo periodo fuera, el tiempo ha hecho cambiar al joven grupo de amigos que no se vieron durante mucho tiempo ¿Cambiará eso sus relaciones?
1. Chapter 1

Regreso tras bastante tiempo y espero tener imaginación para quedarme por mucho.

Como siempre los personajes no son míos, disfruten.

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro largos años desde que había dejado la granja donde su loco padre había decidido llevarlos a vivir, los días en Russellville fueron casi fugaces, y eso que no viajó a ver a sus padres, ni a sus amigos ni una vez desde ese traslado, tenía un buen motivo para ello y su mejor amigo lo sabía; Si volvía a casa no querría regresar a Arkansas y eso le habría hecho perder la beca para ingeniería mecánica. Por suerte seguía en contacto con Kyle, que por lo que sabía también se fue de South Park no mucho después que él para estudiar derecho en una de las mejores universidades de New York.

Ambos habían planeado su regreso ese día, por ello Stan se encontraba subiendo al avión que lo llevaría a Denver y desde allí viajaría con su padre, si este recordaba que debía ir a buscarle. El tiempo en avión fue bastante tranquilo, parecía que el tiempo estaba de su parte y no hubo ni ápice de tormenta y eso que estaban en pleno otoño. Recogió sus maletas y salió del aeropuerto, observando por toda la calle si veía a Randy ya que dentro del recinto no apareció. Un suspiro escapó de los labios del moreno, sacando su móvil del bolsillo para marcar inmediatamente el número de su padre.

-Se supone que me venías a recoger.- Comentó dejando oír su molestia. -¿Lo habías olvidado?¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?- Apretó el puente de su nariz con los dedos como acostumbraba a hacer desde pequeño, suspirando agotado mientras escuchaba al contrario. -No, no es necesario, tomaré un taxi… Pero tú lo pagarás.- Sin dar tiempo al mayor a quejarse colgó y guardó el aparato en su bolsillo.

Paró al primer taxi que pudo y subió dando al conductor la dirección exacta a donde debía llevarle. Sus padres volvieron al pueblo hacía medio año, después de que Shelly tuviera a su hija para estar más cerca de ellas. Stan posó su cabeza contra el cristal de la ventanilla para ir viendo como el paisaje cambiaba a su paso, el conductor parecía ser un hombre de pocas palabras por lo que pudo aislarse en sus pensamientos escuchando la radio. El sonido de su móvil lo hizo salir de su trance, mirando la pantalla para ver el nombre de Kyle en ella pidiendo una videollamada, descolgó en cuestión de segundos dejando la pantalla alejada de su rostro para que ambos pudieran verse.

-¡Hey!- El moreno sonrió ampliamente al ver al pelirrojo sonriendo a través de la pantalla. -¿Ya estás en tu casa?- Cuestionó al resultarle familiar el color de la pared tras el menor.

-¿Tú qué crees? Mi vuelo era antes que el tuyo, llevo aquí un par de horas.- Aclaró. -Pero llevo ese mismo tiempo deshaciendo maletas y pasando el tiempo con mi familia.-

-Mamá Broflovski debe estar contenta de que su polluelo vuelva al nido.- Rio el oji azul intentando molestar a su amigo con ello pero no lo consiguió, al contrario, Kyle coreó sus risas con la suya. -Yo no tardaré en llegar, ¿has conseguido contactar con los chicos?- Llevaba tiempo sin saber de ellos.

-No, Ike me dijo que Kenny dejó la ciudad, y no me apetecía quedar solo con el culo gordo de Cartman, prefiero sufrir su compañía contigo.-

-Entiendo…- Murmuró algo perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Stan, también me han dicho que mañana en la noche hay un concierto.- Comentó el oji verde para traer de vuelta al opuesto. -Podríamos ir, mi hermano dijo que el cantante es de aquí.-

-Seguro que es Timmy que ha vuelto a crear su grupo.- No mostró mucho interés, realmente le importaba poco aquello del concierto.

-No lo sé, Ike no me ha dicho mucho más, solo que tiene bastante fama, Inefable, así se llama el grupo, he intentado ver algunos videos de ellos pero no se ven nada más que actores, pero la música es buena, el chico tiene buena voz.- Aquello que el pelirrojo dijo si despertó el interés de su super mejor amigo.

-Podemos pasarnos, ya veré que ganas tengo mañana.- Miró un momento por la ventanilla percatándose de que estaba bastante cerca del pueblo. -Oye Kyle estoy por llegar, creo que te veré mañana, hoy de seguro me toca estar con mi familia.-

-Está bien, te veo mañana tío.- Kyle movió la diestra a modo de despido antes de colgar y dejar que la pantalla se quedara en negro.

Guardó de nuevo el móvil y volvió a acomodarse contra la ventana, prestando atención a la radio, una entrevista sonaba en ella, la voz de una presentadora emocionada llenaba el vehículo "Y aquí tenemos a Engel, el cantante de Inefable, que mañana dará un concierto en su pueblo natal" El moreno se despegó de la ventana inclinándose un poco más hacia los asientos delanteros como si de esa forma pudiera oír más. "Efectivamente Sarah, será un evento gratuito para los habitantes, pero los de fuera deben pagar, llevo unos años sin visitar aquello" La voz del joven era calmada, suave pero varonil, atractiva era la palabra correcta, pero no sabía reconocerla. "Estaremos esperando por ello, desde la radio de Denver Sarah vuestra presentadora musical favorita con Engel, os trae el adelanto de su nueva canción que será presentada mañana en su concierto" La música comenzó a sonar con fuerza, acompañada por aquella voz suave que envolvía los sentidos, apenas un par de segundos, lo suficiente para dejar con ganas de oírla por completo en el concierto.

-Ya hemos llegado, chaval.- Avisó el conductor al frenar ante la casa de los Marsh.

-Vale gracias, ¿Puede usted pitar? Es para que salga mi padre, debe pagarte.- Comentó con una sonrisa pícara mientras salía y escuchaba el claxon.

Randy no tardó en salir con la billetera en la mano para pagar el viaje de su hijo, abrazando a este por los hombros al verle, revolviendo los oscuros cabellos con su diestra.

-Vamos dentro, hay mucha gente que quiere verte.- El mayor empujó a su hijo para que diera prisa, encargándose él mismo de sus maletas.

Entrar en su casa fue una odisea, su madre se lanzó sobre él como si hubiera vuelto de la misma guerra, abrazándole con fuerza y llenando su rostro de besos. Tras ella Shelly le dio una colleja como acostumbraba, abrazándole tras ello, al madurar su relación había mejorado mucho, lo tomó de la mano y lo acercó a ver a la pequeña Sharon en brazos de su padre. Pasaron varias horas hablando y cuando ya habían cenado y su hermana se fue a su casa subió a su dormitorio a deshacer las maletas y meterse en la cama dejando que el cansancio de ese día lo llevara al mundo de los sueños.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola buenas, no se si esté bien la historia, y puede que vaya subiendo muy de poco en poco... En fin gracias por el apoyo

Las canciones son del grupo thousand foot krutch por si interesa escucharlas.

* * *

Su mirar descendió nuevamente a su teléfono móvil, eran casi las nueve de la noche, el concierto estaba a punto de comenzar y Kyle aun no daba señales, eso le estaba comenzando a quitar las ganas de seguir allí. Había dado con una buena localización cerca del improvisado escenario que el pueblo usaba para los eventos importantes. Chascó la lengua mientras observaba el decorado, nada le daba una pista sobre quien podría ser el misterioso cantante. Sus pensamientos fueron difuminados al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, volteando para divisar el cabello rojo de su super mejor amigo ante él, acompañado de un mejorado Cartman vestido de segurata.

-Siento haber tardado, me crucé con Eric a la entrada y decidió acercarse a saludar.- Aclaró el joven judío haciéndose a un lado para que sus amigos se saludaran.

-No esperaba verte así.- Rio Stan mientras apretaba la mano del castaño, que le devolvía el apretón animado.

-Bueno hippie la gente cambia ¿Os veo tras el concierto? Tengo que ir a mi puesto, Kenny se pasará también después.- Tras decir aquello se marchó rápidamente cuando las luces que alumbraban el escenario se encendieron dando una tonalidad rojiza al humo que se acumulaba en el suelo.

Ambos amigos levantaron la mirada para ver en el escenario a cuatro jóvenes ataviados con unas capas negras cuyas capuchas cubrían sus rostros, los instrumentos comenzaron a sonar llenando el lugar con una melodía que te tentaba a seguirla. El cantante principal se acercó al micro que estaba cerca del borde del escenario, dejando a penas visualizar sus rasgos, su voz se alzó potente, War of Change, animó al publico que gritaba y coreaba la letra, al parecer eran bastante conocidos por la zona.

-No suena nada mal.- Kyle tuvo que acercarse al oído de Stan para que este pudiera escucharle, llevándose una asentida a modo de respuesta por parte del moreno.

Courtesy Call comenzó, los chicos que tocaban los instrumentos fueron descubriendo sus rostros, Mike Makowski tocaba la batería, el look "vampírico" del chico iba bastante acorde con el toque sombrío del grupo, verle a él primero hizo creer a ambos que el grupo completo se trataría de los amigos del mismo. La sorpresa vino al ver al guitarrista; Butters. Y a la bajista Jenny Simons, con el mismo estilo oscuro que Mike, coreando en ocasiones al cantante. Todo aquello consiguió que el joven Marsh se sintiera mucho más integrado, llegando a avanzar hasta situarse frente el aún encapuchado cantante que sujetaba el micro como si se tratara de su propia amante, acercando sus labios a este, acariciando la base con sus dedos y sujetándolo en ocasiones con fuerza. No sabía quien era pero sus acciones le atraían, como si le fueran familiares. La música paró por a penas unos segundos, el humo artificial se hizo algo más espeso y las luces le hacían cambiar de color. La canción que le seguía tenía una tonalidad más suave, el cantante se acercó al micro mientras canta Be Somebody, su diestra tomó el borde de la capucha y la dejó caer hacia atrás, cayendo por completo la capa que llevaba. El cabello rubio caía sobre su frente pegado por el sudor, los ojos celestes toparon con los marinos de Stan, apenas un segundo, lo suficiente para que el moreno boqueara asombrado al ver a Kenny cantando.

-No me lo creo…- Musitó para sí sin ser capaz de desviar la mirada.

-¡Guau tío!- Kyle golpeó su brazo para sacarlo del trance. -Esto si que no me lo esperaba, tenemos un amigo famoso y no lo sabíamos.- Comentó entre risas, disfrutando del resto del concierto sin recibir contestación por parte del moreno.

Las luces dejaron de ser tan fuertes y solo una enfocaba el escenario donde el grupo se había acercado a saludar.

-Ha sido un placer volver, South Park.- Kenny sonrió levantando su diestra hacia el público.

-¡Vamos a quedarnos una semana por aquí!- Gritó Butters apoyado en el otro rubio, buscando con la mirada a sus padres entre la multitud.

Jenny le reprendió al ser supuestamente una sorpresa, pero el resto del grupo reía animado. Poco después dejaron vacío el escenario y la gente comenzó a despejar la zona. Ambos chicos se encaminaron a la zona de vigilancia para encontrarse con Cartman, encontrando a este hablando tranquilamente con uno de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué tal el concierto?- La sonrisa socarrona del castaño dejaba entrever al niño gordo y cabrón que había sido en la escuela. -¿No sabíais lo de Kenny? Va, no respondáis, vuestras caras os delatan.-

-Ha sido una agradable sorpresa.- Sonrió Kyle mirando a su alrededor. -Dijiste que vendría ¿No?-

-Sí.- Asintió para luego señalar a lo lejos. -Ahí viene.- La figura del nombrado se acercaba rápidamente hasta asaltar a sus amigos, rodeando a estos con sus brazos, separándose a los segundos.

-Tenía muchas ganas de veros.-


End file.
